


Strawberry on the Shortcake

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Kink, M/M, food as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke comes home from work to find his partner in nothing but an apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry on the Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself to cheer myself up on my birthday in 2015. It's based on [a kink meme prompt.](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12200902#t12200902)
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/36654.html)

Yosuke unlocked the door to his house. Work hadn't been bad or anything, just another day really, but he was glad to be home. 

After removing his shoes at the entryway, he entered the kitchen, expecting to find Souji puttering around in there. He was not disappointed. His partner—his _life_ partner—was chopping up some strawberries on the cutting board. A bowl next to him on the counter seemed to contain nothing but egg whites to be whipped up later.

"Dessert?" Yosuke asked, stepping closer.

Souji glanced up from his work, then turned suddenly and forced a strawberry into Yosuke's mouth. "Main course," he breathed.

Yosuke blushed while munching down on the fruit, noticing now that his partner was wearing nothing but his cooking apron. He'd been waiting, apparently, just for him to come home. 

"Mmm," Yosuke said, unable to form words because the man had started kissing him. He hadn't finished swallowing the strawberry, and the texture of its seeds still in his mouth made the kiss exotic. Souji must've had some whipped cream earlier, because he caught a hint of that on his tongue as it entered his mouth.

In fact, when Souji drew away it was to grab the aerosol can of whipped cream from the counter. When he brought it forward, Yosuke drew up his hands to ward him off. "Not when I'm in my best suit!" 

"Get out of it, then," Souji said, rolling his eyes. In the meantime, he sprayed some whipped cream into his own mouth.

Yosuke began to strip off his jacket and dress shirt, his mouth watering as he watched Souji's cream-covered tongue run across his lips, leaving a trail of white where it passed. By the set of the apron on his body, Souji was already hard, and Yosuke wondered if he'd been fantasizing about this encounter all day.

In his haste Yosuke almost tripped while stepping out of his pants, but soon he was licking and sucking that cream out of his partner's mouth. Souji's hands squeezed his lower back with tenderness, his fingers wet and stained a bit red from handling the strawberries. 

When Yosuke pulled away, Souji began to spray globs of whipped cream onto his chest. Yosuke laughed in surprise and tried to push him away to make him to stop—it tickled! But then Souji was running fingers through the cream and spreading it over his chest. It was soft and slick, an unfamiliar sensation on his skin, and when Souji teased the area around his nipple with it, Yosuke decided he liked it.

He took some of the cream himself and wiped it over Souji's rosy cheeks, but it didn't distract his partner at all. The man bent down just a little and began to lick the cream from Yosuke's chest. He toyed with his nipple just a little, lightly nibbling and sucking, enough to make Yosuke shudder.

Then, of course, Souji began to work his way lower. While still licking his abdomen, Souji began to tease the bulge in Yosuke's boxer-briefs. Yosuke let him work for a little while, enjoying his partner's oh-so-light touches, before pulling the man up into a rough kiss against the kitchen counter.

Yosuke kissed him hard and sneaked his hand around Souji's back to tug at the apron's strings until they were untied. Soon after his hands were under the apron, caressing his partner's tight abdomen, working his way up until he reached the neck. He broke the kiss to free the apron from his partner entirely, and yes, he really was completely naked—and hard—underneath.

"Not very hygienic for you to cook like that," Yosuke murmured right into his mouth.

Souji's reply was a nonchalant shrug. He took a strawberry from the counter and held it right in front of his mouth. He pursed his lips around it and raised his eyebrows. Hardly missing a beat, Yosuke pressed forward and pushed the strawberry into his partner's mouth with his tongue. 

They continued to make out against the counter, bits of strawberry passing from mouth to mouth in the process. Yosuke took Souji's cock in hand and slipped his own out of his underwear. He brought them together with a delicious moan into his partner's strawberry-flecked mouth. He stopped kissing Souji to bury his face against the man's neck while he began to stroke them together. 

"Wh-what were you trying to cook?" Yosuke asked, his voice a whimper as he gathered their precum and smeared it on their cocks.

"Strawberry mousse," Souji mumbled. He rolled his head on his neck while Yosuke worked, then murmured, "H-here..."

Yosuke drew his head back enough to see what his partner was doing and found that he'd brought the bowl of egg whites closer. Souji dipped his hand in it and began to slather their cocks with the viscous liquid. It felt great, especially when Souji began to give Yosuke's cock further attention by stroking him with his hand. He loved it when Souji touched him, always had a thing for his beautiful hands.

Enjoying the touch, it took Yosuke a moment to recognize the look of intense concentration on Souji's face. It was the one that meant he was... Yes, Yosuke saw now that Souji's other hand was between his legs, just a few inches behind his sac...

Their stash of condoms was in the bedroom, way too far away. This was going to be messy, but hell, it was already messy with the sticky egg whites dripping down their legs and onto the floor.

Yosuke whined instinctively when Souji stopped stroking him, but Souji whispered that he was ready. Yosuke dipped his hand in the bowl of egg whites and spread the makeshift lube around his partner's entrance just to be safe even though he was sure Souji'd already taken care of it, and then pressed his dick to the hole. Souji's back was right against the counter and his breathing was ragged in anticipation, it was so hot. Yosuke pushed in gently while kissing Souji's cheek. 

It was different being in him without a condom—it felt raw and far more slippery, or maybe that was due to the egg whites. Yosuke didn't bother to rationalize it, he only knew it felt amazing to be in his partner like this. While looking up into Souji's face, he asked how it was, wanting to know if it was this good for him, too. Beads of sweat dotted the man's forehead, and some whipped cream had gotten into his gray hair, making it look speckled.

"How many times have we done this, Yosuke?" Souji whispered. He rolled his eyes. "Just keep going."

Yosuke smiled and pushed up and deeper into his partner's hot and tight body until he was all the way in. He held it there for a long moment while he kissed Souji's lips, wrapping his arms around the man to steady him against the counter. 

Souji gripped the skin at the nape of his neck, pinching him a bit and then moving up to tug at his hair. He broke the kiss to gasp for his breath and order Yosuke to start moving.

He whimpered when Yosuke pulled out just enough to begin his rhythm. Soon their bodies were moving together, rubbing against each other with Souji's erection between them. Yosuke continued to kiss his partner, to lick at his lips and press his mouth to his.

Then Yosuke felt something cold on his chest and looked down. Souji was using a strawberry's juice to draw a heart on his skin. Yosuke pressed his body forward, closing the distance between them so that their chests pressed together. When he drew back, he was pleased the drawing had transferred and now Souji had the faint outline of a matching heart. 

Without slowing down in his rhythm, he traced the pattern with his fingers and then kissed Souji again, a long kiss on the lips. He pressed his forehead against Souji's and looked him right in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered right against his mouth.

Souji answered by pulling him into another passionate kiss. Yosuke's tongue ran over Souji's teeth, and then Souji was nibbling his lower lip.

"F-faster," Souji murmured, squeezing the skin of his ass and biting his lip a little harder. Yosuke felt something move against his belly—Souji was now stroking himself between them with his free hand.

Yosuke complied, whimpering another, "I love you," against his ear. He fumbled around Souji's cock until he found Souji's hand. He entwined their fingers and then they stroked him together. Soon Souji moaned and arched his back against the counter as he got closer to his climax.

"Love you," Yosuke cried, bucking his hips as rapidly as he could manage into the man, who shuddered against him. "Love you so much..."

With a whine, Souji threw his head back. His legs tried to spread wider—he almost fell to the floor, but Yosuke's fervent pounding had him pinned against the counter—and then he released his hot cum into the palms of their entwined hands.

Seconds later Yosuke gasped one last, "I love you," and with the hardest thrust he could manage he came deep inside his partner's quivering body. He shuddered with the release, and afterward he and Souji both slid to the kitchen floor in exhaustion.

When Yosuke recovered his breath, he kissed his partner's cheek tenderly. Souji was still panting but smiled at him, obviously satisfied by their romp.

"You love like a hurricane," Souji joked as he surveyed the mess around them. The kitchen now needed major cleaning; the floor was a mess of egg, semen, strawberry bits, and other things.

"Like a garudyne," Yosuke corrected with a stupidly proud grin.

Souji shook his head, and then pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I love you, too."


End file.
